Eyeglasses and sunglasses typically are comprised of a frame supported on the bridge of the nose to which right and left temple pieces are attached to extend along the side of the wearer's head to a point past the ears so that the cooperation between the supports of the bridge of the nose and ears maintains the eyeglass or sunglass frame in place with the lenses positioned directly in front of the eyes.
Eyeglasses are often lost or damaged after being left on surfaces or in places inappropriate for these delicate optical devices. For example, eyeglass lenses can be scratched when the eyeglass is deposited lens-side-down onto another surface having hard protrusions or sharp edges. Even where such surface is smooth and flat, it can harbor particles of dust or dirt that can scratch the lenses. Even a perfectly clean surface can nonetheless scratch eyeglass lenses that come into contact with it.
Further, eyewear can be casually misplaced, costing time and effort to find and retrieve it. Eyewear left on a car seat, or other surface, can be warped or crushed when a person sits on them or deposits other items on top of them. Eyewear left on lying on a counter can be overlooked or obscured by other items placed atop or in front of them.
While driving or operating a vehicle, loose eyewear can create a safety hazard when a driver visually looks or manually gropes for loose or misplaced eyewear. A similar hazard can be posed when a driver fumbles with an eyewear case while trying to open or close it.
There is a need for devices that hold eyewear in an upright or near vertical position to prevent damage to the eyewear, yet have the glasses maintained in an orientation that is readily accessible to the user when desired. There is also a need for an eyewear holder that can rest atop a surface, or be mounted to another surface or device, which can orient and secure the eyewear in an upright, substantially vertical position, to hold the eyewear in a readily accessible location and position for retrieval.